Beasts
Beasts are an enemy type in Bloodborne. Description Beast-type enemies are generally characterized as being hairy, werewolf-like creatures or creatures that have been fully transformed by the scourge plague. Almost all are susceptible to Fire damage and are affected by the Blood Gems that have the effect of "Atk vs beasts UP". However, there is a distinction to be made as there are, in a way, two different types of Beasts: *'"''True" Beasts', which are indeed the werewolf type enemies, which take 20% more damage from Serrated weapons, such as the Saw Cleaver or the Saw Spear. *'"Animal-type" Beasts', which are the horrific animals that players can find, like the crows, dogs, and giant rats or pigs. These do not take damage from Serration, but still retain a weakness to fire. Enemies The following is a list of Beast-type enemies: *Beast Patient (female) *Beast Patient (male) *Carrion Crow ("''animal-type" beast) *Labyrinth Rat ("animal-type" beast) *Loran Cleric *Maneater Boar ("animal-type" beast) *Rabid Dog ("animal-type" beast) *Scourge Beast *Silverbeast Bosses *Abhorrent Beast *Beast-possessed Soul *Blood-starved Beast *Bloodletting Beast *Cleric Beast *Darkbeast Paarl *Father Gascoigne (third phase) *Laurence, the First Vicar (resistant to fire) *Loran Darkbeast *Loran Silverbeast *Ludwig, the Accursed (first phase) *Maneater Boar ("animal-type" beast) *Vicar Amelia *Watchdog of the Old Lords (resistant to fire) Notes *The problem in making a distinction between "true" beasts and "animal-type" beasts stems from the fact that Blood Gems that increase damage against beasts (like the Gold Blood Gem) do not line up with the enemies affected by Serrated damage. "True" beasts are the only ones affected by Serration. *A sure way to identify beasts that are indeed affected by Serration from weapons is if they are humanoid and extremely werewolf-like, to the point that they are either very large and/or can no longer speak like humans. However, they must not be considered beasts by those who are not beasts as well. In this way, the Huntsmen are indeed not beasts because they speak, and both Huntsmen's Minions and Large Huntsmen are also not beasts because they mingle and are often found together with Huntsmen. *If given the choice between Cursed Blood Gems with: "ATK vs beasts DOWN" or "ATK vs kin DOWN", always go for the "kin DOWN", as Beasts are a lot more present in Bloodborne than Kin enemies. Trivia *From a logical standpoint, it would appear that the intensity of the transformation from man to beast is dependent on the amount of blood vials used and the amount of time that has passed. Most Yharnamites merely imbibe the blood for recreational and medicinal purposes, so they don't get severe transformations. This is likely why "clerics" make for the most powerful beasts. They are hunters, therefore they must fight beasts and engage in slaughters, likely getting often wounded, so they must use Blood Vials frequently, and on top of it all they also then partake in communion as a religious ritual. All these factors are likely to lead to a more powerful beast from the frequent imbibing of the Old Blood. **With the appearance of Ludwig, in The Old Hunters DLC, one very subtle insight was granted to players, the fact that beasthood, though it affects the body drastically, it is mostly a state of mind. This is witnessed by players as Ludwig, once he uses his sword to attack players, will lose any weakness to Serration or Fire. Gallery Loran_silverbeast.jpg|Silverbeast Cleric_beast_2.jpg|Cleric Beast Beast Patient (male).png|Beast Patient (male) Bloodletting Beast №3.png|Bloodletting Beast Scourche Beast.png|Scourge Beast Beast Patient (Female) -1.png|Beast Patient (female) Abhorrent.PNG|Abhorrent Beast Image-Vicar Amelia01.jpg|Vicar Amelia Image bloodborne-25941.jpg|Laurence, the First Vicar Ludwig-smile-promo-640x480.jpg|Ludwig the Accursed Ludwig Phase 2.gif|Ludwig coming to his senses and losing his beastly mind. Category:Enemies Category:Beasts